


at least you got it, right?

by alexaswritesup



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe Is In Denial, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Pollen will be pollen, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaswritesup/pseuds/alexaswritesup
Summary: "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You look utterly ridiculous with your wash out outfit that looked like it came from a thrift store but it still makes me stare at you like you're this little brat that lights up my already depressing but fabulous world."
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	at least you got it, right?

Pollen was exasperated. How long do humans hide their feelings before confessing them to their desired? It didn't make sense to the little God. Sure, kwamis have been here since the dawn of time meaning they've seen almost everything. Including teenagers who hide in a lampost- out of all places - because quote unquote said teenager wanted to spy for 'blackmail material'. That didn't even make any sense.

"My Queen," Pollen said to the hiding blonde. Said blonde hissed and looked around if they've been caught. "Pollen! Don't blow our cover!" Pollen just gave her Master a deadpan look. Chloé scoffed, hoping Pollen didn't see her blush.

"I'm trying to find out if Mari- Dupain-Cheng has some secret since she's out and about at this time of night. Maybe she's a model or some criminal-"

"And how does this concern you, My Queen?"

"W-well, it could be good blackmail material!"

"And it's completely not about making sure she's safe and sound?"

Chloé scoffed, "Of course not!" her voice sounded a pitch higher, "It's not like I care about her. I mean, I do care about her since she's a citizen of Paris and I'm a superhero so I should care for all of it's people. And Marinette is a person. In Paris. So, I need to care for her."  
Pollen internally groaned, her Master was hopeless. They'll be up all night if this continued. Unless...

"Oh no! I think Marinette is in trouble!"

"What?!" She was gone!

"Shit..." Chloé muttered under her breath as she got out from her hiding spot. Where was she? Doesn't matter, "Pollen, buzz on!"  
She was hopping along the houses of Paris trying to locate Marinette. Chloé started panicking, what if someone got to her-  
A sound of a gunshot stopped her in her tracks and she made a beeline towards the sound. Apparently, a bank had been robbed and the men were armed. Fuck, this was gonna be a bit risky. She couldn't call Ladybug or Chat Noir or else someone might already get hurt. Oh well, guess it's just her.

The men didn't seem all that bothered when she dropped in. Instead, they aimed their guns at her and she had to dodge the bullets while two kept on taking money in sacks. She was about to use her venom so she could finish it quickly when a blur of red fell from the sky and the next thing she knows all the men have been tied by rope and police were coming. Huh, she hadn't realized having two superheroes on stopping regular crimes would be quicker than the police.

"Queen Bee, are you alright?" Ladybug asked, concerned etched on her face. Chloé- Queen Bee rather- blushed and nodded. Just because she liked Mari- liked annoying Dupain-Cheng!- didn't make her attraction for Ladybug less. "I'm fine, Ladybug. Those men were sloppy with their gun work. Petty excuse for criminals. Ridiculous."  
Ladybug smiled, "That's good to hear. Well, 'till the next time I guess. Have to head home. Have a good night, Bee!" she said as she swung away into the Parisian night. Queen Bee waved at her teammate when she realized-  
Shit, Marinette!

Pollen would be laughing for days. This was good entertainment. Standing in front of them was Marinette Dupain-Cheng who looked like a child caught in stealing a cookie.  
"Uh...hi?" she said meakly as Queen Bee still continued to stare at her. Well, she couldn't blame her.  
"Ladybug...?" Chloé whispered making the other girl tense up. Clearly, she didn't plan on revealing her identity to her teammate.

"Bee, please don't tell anyone about this. Hawkmoth might use this against me and my friends and family-"

"I'm so sorry!" Chloé said frantically as she started to ramble, "I didn't mean to know your identity but I did want to know but I didn't want to know since you didn't want anyone to know and oh my God I am so fucking sorry. Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You look utterly ridiculous with your wash out outfit that looked like it came from a thrift store but it still makes me stare at you like you're this little brat that lights up my already depressing but fabulous world." Chloé freezed at what she just said. Her suit was as bright as Ladybug's suit and she mumbled a quick goodbye before running away from the conversation completely. If she missed Marinette's blush and a cackling kwami by her side, well, that was her lost. At least she got her 'blackmail material', Pollen thought amusedly.

**Author's Note:**

> give Pollen more screen time squad


End file.
